


Do I wanna know if this feeling flows both way?

by janelovelace



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janelovelace/pseuds/janelovelace
Summary: "But in that moment something distracted him because with the corner of his eyes he caught the sight of Helen Gansey passing near him and he almost chocked on the champagne he was drinking."





	

If you thought carefully about it, it was really strange that Declan Lynch’s and Helen Gansey’s paths had never crossed.  
They surely had some things in common. They were both young, rich, handsome and powerful.  
But maybe the most important thing that made them alike, was that they would have done everything for their family, especially their little brothers.

Declan Lynch was standing at the unmpteenth political event he had to attend for his career, though this wasn’t just some simple event, because it was hosted by the Ganseys, since Mrs Gansey was a politician too. Actually, that wasn’t their house, it was just another of their hundreds fancy properties, and Declan had never seen it in person. He was quite curious, but he hadn’t the time to wander around, he had to talk with these people, so there he was, with his bright and confident smile, his perfect façade that he had to keep to survive.  
He was a little bit bored, he had no company that night because the girl who should have gone with him felt sick. It was a bit hard for him to be alone.  
But in that moment something distracted him because with the corner of his eyes he caught the sight of Helen Gansey passing near him and he almost chocked on the champagne he was drinking.

He had seen many photos, but he had no idea that she could be that beautiful. She looked a lot like Gansey, Declan admitted, but…yes, she was a woman, not a seventeen years old boy.  
Now that he saw her, it was almost impossible not to follow her everywhere with his eyes, as she moved around the guests or as she talked and laughed –that laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds Declan had ever listened to-.  
He struggled to remain focused on what those men around him were saying, he tried to pay attention to them, but he was always distracted by her sight, her voice.  
“Damn Gansey”, Declan thought, “You never told me that your sister was a godess”  
Because there weren’t other explanations, she must have been Aphrodite herself, gracing him with her unearthly presence. It wasn’t just her beauty, but her confidence, the way she moved graciously but still, it was easy to understand that she was not fragile, she was an independent creature, and therefore, unreachable. He realized that she was the girl that he had always been trying to obtain.  
He tried to pull himself together, because he was sure that he was looking a bit ridiculous, but when he had the chance, he always looked at her with his hungry blue eyes.  
He knew he had no chance, he wasn’t stupid. He knew she was the woman of his dreams but he couldn’t get her. How could someone like her have interest in someone like him? Declan couldn’t face another rejection, he had already been rejected for years by his father, that’s why he sought the love and admiration of this others, that’s why he went with all those girls that had eyes only for him, and loved only him, that’s why he couldn’t get enough, he could be satisfied with just one girl. He starved for love and attention, and he knew he couldn’t get these things from Helen.

Helen approached another group of guests, another group of people she had to entertain. She didn’t mind doing it, she always liked to talk to everyone and have all the eyes on her.  
She looked at them and smiled, but then she noticed that someone was watching her in a different way, like…more intensely. She laid her eyes on the young man whose gaze belonged to, even if in that moment he immediately looked away.  
Helen was struck by him, there was something about him…she looked at his blue eyes, his nose and his perfect teeth…she had seen this face before, then she realized.  
-Oh, you’re Declan Lynch, right? Ronan’s brother!- she said, offering him her hand.  
Declan was a bit surprised. Ronan talked about him?  
He took Helen’s hand and kissed it gently, then he put his brightest smile on his face.  
-Yes, I am. Did my little brother tell you about me?-  
-No it’s just…you look so similar.-  
Actually, it wasn’t quite true. On the outside Declan was more gentle than Ronan. Yes, he had the same blue eyes, the same sharp nose, but Declan wasn’t intimidating, he was warm and inviting while Ronan was cold and suggesting you to stay away.  
Dick told her that he was different before his father died, maybe he was more similar to his older brother.  
Declan smiled lightly, but a shadow of sadness passed behind his eyes. It reminded her of something…it looked like the same worried expression she had when she thought about her little brother sometimes.  
Their younger siblings, such complicated and mysterious boys.  
In that moment Helen felt and intense connection with this men she barely knew, and had like a strange desire to know him better.  
Because Declan was not a dream nor a dreamer, but he was still a Lynch, he wasn’t as magical as the other members of his family, but he still emanated an aura of mistery and charm that wasn’t very common. She could see the wilderness, the passionate spirit of the Lynchs, for a moment she saw even that spark of dangerousness that was so evident in Ronan. She was strangely attracted to it.  
They looked at each other for a brief moment that seemed everlasting. Declan thought that that was one of the most intimate things he had ever done with a girl, even if he had done many intimate things with girls.  
Helen said some other words then left that little group and the loss of her presence was so remarkable to Declan that he could barely stand it.

He was walking back to his Volvo. He hated being alone. If he was with someone, he could forget about everything and pretend to be happy, but when he was alone all his doubts left their dark corners to haunt him.  
“Maybe if I was like my father, or my brother, she could have been more interested in me” he thought. He always tried to avoid this kind of thoughts but sometimes it was too hard.  
Or maybe not, maybe not even the Greywaren could get a woman like that…(well, Ronan probably didn’t want to).  
When he left the house he saw her again. She was about to get inside, they bumped into each other.  
She smiled at him.  
-Are you leaving?- she asked.  
-Uh, yes, uhm…it’s a bit late and my brother is all alone at home, so…- Declan said.  
-Ronan is here?-  
-No, my other brother, Matthew.-  
-I didn’t knew there was another Lynch.-  
Declan smiled.  
-Maybe one day you will meet him too.-  
He tried to be charming and cover the fact that he was being miserable because he was sure he could never get the woman of his dreams. Dreams, it was always about dreams.  
-Oh, I’d really like that, actually…-  
Declan was surprised again. Was that…was she giving him a chance? Or it was just politeness, typical of the Ganseys.  
-I’d really like that too- he said, with a smirk.

As Helen Gansey walked away, she wondered if that was what his brother felt the first time he met Ronan Lynch, if he had fallen under the same spell.  
A Declan Lynch got to his car, he smiled one of his true smile, when he saw on the passenger seat a white and small piece of paper, where someone had written a number in an elegant handwriting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ♡  
> So...i ship Declan and Helen really hard (idk why actually, but I do) and so I tried to imagine how their first meeting could be.  
> I'm a bit worried about the characterization actually, especially for Helen.  
> If there are any errors, let me know.  
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think about it (:


End file.
